10 Jours d'Aventures
by SiriaG
Summary: Un recueil de 10 chapitres, qui seront ajoutés chaque jours selon les 10 Jours d'Aventures. Prenez un thé/café/chocolat chaud/mojito, installez-vous confortablement, et appréciez ce moment de lecture !
1. Jour 1: Aventurier préféré

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toi ! Oui TOI, qui a eu la curiosité de venir lire ceci. Curiosité ou temps à tuer . . . Au choix.

BREF. Comme il est indiqué dans le titre, je participe aux "10 Jours d'Aventures" ! Chaque jour, un nouveau chapitre sera ajouté à cette histoire selon le prompt du jour.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce moment de lecture quotidien qui s'offre à vous.

Sur ce, on commence !

* * *

 **Jour 1: Aventurier préféré**

Je vois mal une histoire entière pour le présenter, de ce fait, je vais me contenter d'un petit texte argumenté. Mais relativement court, rassurez-vous !

Je n'ai pas vu le livre où il a été présenté, ni la rediffusion de ce même live sur la chaîne "Bazar du Grenier". Et pourtant, rien qu'en regardant la saison 4, je l'ai adoré.

 **Mani Le Double**

Un voleur malchanceux au point de détrôner Shin en matière d'échecs critiques ? Impensable ! Et pourtant . . . C'est bien vrai. Pour moi, les échecs, critiques ou non, de Mani sont le "running gag" de la saison 4. En plus de donner le côté humoristique de la saison, cela crée aussi au personnage cet air cartoon/dessin animé, qui le fait atterrir dans des situations où il est difficile, pour moi, de ne pas rire.

Cela rend le personnage attachant, en plus du fait que c'est le comique par excellence. Dans un groupe d'amis, c'est typiquement celui qui vous empreinte de l'argent, mais qui ne vous rembourse jamais, et pourtant, vous le pardonnez parce que c'est celui qui fait rire tout le monde, et vous remonte le moral, avec la première blague nulle qui lui passe par la tête.

Mais sous ces airs de personnage drôle et gaffeur, j'oublie souvent que derrière, il y a un voleur qui serait (dans une dimension parallèle où il ne fait que des réussites) capable de voler tout ce qu'il voit de précieux et à grande valeur marchande ! C'est comme imaginer Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, Jason, ou un quelconque tueur en série connu, avec un serre-tête à oreilles de chat rose bonbon: C'est mignon au point que j'oublie que la personne qui le porte est un tueur en série, qui serait capable de mettre mes entrailles à l'air libre en quelques secondes ! (Cette comparaison est éxagérée, mais c'est le but)

BREF. Mani est l'Aventurier maladroit/malchanceux par excellence, qui nous régale de par ses échecs. Mais il a un côté badass, qui attend le bon moment pour se montrer à coup de réussites critiques, et j'attends de le voir avec impatience !

Impatiente de le voir . . . Enfin . . . jusqu'à ce qu'on ai la preuve absolue que ce côté epic n'existe pas . . . Ce qui serait dommage.

Voilà ! Ce premier chapitre est terminé. On se retrouve demain pour la suite, consacrée à . . . à . . . Nan, j'vais pas spoiler . . . Ce ne serait pas gentil. BREF, à demain !


	2. Jour 2: Antagoniste préféré

Continuons cette série dédiée à Aventures ! Changeons de registre, passons du petit texte argumenté au petit récit fictif tout droit sorti de mon imagination.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Jour 2: Antagoniste préféré**

Il se sentait tomber, dans une chute sans fin. Il ne voyait rien, pourtant il savait bien qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, il n'en était pas sûr, il était confus. Il ne savait plus si il avait en ce moment même ne serait-ce qu'une forme, qu'un corps. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne remettrait jamais en doute: il était mort.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ces Aventuriers. Un Pyromage de rouge vêtu, un Archer maîtrisant l'eau et la glace, un Nain au bras métallique, et un Paladin ou Inquisiteur dont la morale semblait à celle des bourreaux. Oui. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'eux.

Il se remémorait la fois où il les avait battu avec une certaine aisance. Lui, seul, avec ses gemmes et sa rapière. Sans oublier cette jeune fille, qu'il avait pris comme bouclier humain. Dont la nuque fut brisée impitoyablement par ce soi-disant Paladin, qui avait foncé droit sur lui tel un taureau enragé, pensant ne serait-ce qu'à le sonner avec son bouclier. Et les rumeurs disaient qu'il la croyait encore vivante. Une certitude si absurde que personne ne voulait parler de ce sujet face à lui. Cela reviendrait à parler à un sourd. Ou à un idiot qui croyait en ses propres mensonges.

Il les avait fait tous tomber, un par un. Finissant par l'archer, qui avait eu l'infime espoir de l'avoir au corps à corps, avec une dague qu'il avait crée à l'instant même grâce à sa maîtrise de la glace. L'espoir fait vivre, disait-on. Ce dicton avait eu raison d'eux. Puisqu'ils s'étaient de nouveau croisés.

Mais ce deuxième combat fut l'exact opposé du premier.

Malgré le fait qu'il était à sa pleine puissance, cet homme maniant la rapière fut vaincu. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il se soit fait battre par le même groupe qu'il avait massacré bien avant ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et il ne chercherait pas à comprendre, car sa destination l'en empêcherait. Il n'aurait pas le temps de penser à cela.

L'obscurité s'éclaircit d'une lueur rouge. La chaleur se ressentait. L'enfer l'attendait. Finit la réflexion, place aux émotions. Colère, Rage, Désir profond de vengeance. Ces sentiments l'assaillirent. Qu'il devienne fou, cela lui était égal. Qu'il croule sous mille souffrances, il s'en fichait. Tôt ou tard, il trouverait un moyen de revenir. Qu'importe le corps qu'il aurait, ou le monde dans lequel il serait amené, il retrouverait ces maudits Aventuriers. Les torturer, les manipuler, les rabaisser aux moins que rien qu'ils étaient, ou plus radical, les tuer. Qu'importe la méthode ou le moyen.

 **Il leur montrerait ce qu'il en coûte, de provoquer le courroux vengeur de l'Homme à la Rapière.**


	3. Jour 3: Personnage secondaire préféré

Je ne vous cache pas que pour ce thème, j'ai cherché pendant un moment de qui j'allais parler. Heureusement que ma mémoire est revenue avec ce personnage là, ce fut l'illumination ! J'espère que vous vous souvenez de lui, le FanBoy de Théo vu dans la saison 1.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Jour 3: Personnage secondaire préféré**

Sous un étouffant après-midi d'été, après avoir aidé à quelques tâches ménagères, je sorti à l'arrière de la maison. Une épée en bois au pied d'un épouvantail s'y trouvait. Je pris l'arme, et frappait le mannequin immobile, améliorant mon maniement de l'épée, et créer des techniques potentiellement utiles en combat.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'espérais revoir Messire Théo de Silverberg, Paladin de l'Eglise de la Lumière !

Son armure brillante, son bouclier solide et son épée finement forgée, je m'en souviendrais toujours ! Lui, qui était arrivé si fièrement dans ce petit patelin. La Justice et Dieu venant mettre fin au crime et au vice ! A son arrivée, je l'avais bien observé pendant de longues minutes, me demandant si cette vision était le fruit de mon imagination, ou la réalité pure. Il m'avait laissé contempler son épée, ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était: un Fier et Juste Paladin, défenseur des innocents, de la veuve et de l'orphelin !

Depuis qu'il était parti pour poursuivre sa quête, quelques rares groupes d'envoyés de l'Eglise de la Lumière passaient par ici. Pour profiter d'un peu de repos et de bon temps à l'auberge. Bien sûr, je parlais avec eux dès que j'en avais l'occasion, cherchant toujours à en savoir plus sur la profession de Paladin. Et j'avais les réponses aux questions que je leur posais.

Mais cela ne serait jamais mieux que la discussion que j'ai eu avec Sire Théo, le jour même où je l'ai rencontré. Où il m'a aidé en poussant une charrette à mes côtés. Même dans une tâche pareille, il gardait son air Fier, qui laissait apparaître son autorité absolue au sein du groupe. Je me surprenais à le regarder discrètement, l'admirant pour cette Fierté qui semblait couler dans ses veines. L'imaginant en train de combattre courageusement l'ennemi, sans jamais reculer face au danger ! Portant le coup de grâce qui pourfendait le méchant, baignant le héros dans la gloire du combat remporté au péril de sa vie !

C'était grâce à cette rencontre, qu'aujourd'hui j'avais une épée en bois à la main, m'entraînant sur un épouvantail.

Je voulais être aussi Fort et Fier que lui. Maîtriser l'épée et le bouclier aussi bien que Messire Théo de Silverberg. Devenir un leader d'exception, diriger mes troupes vers la victoire et la gloire ! Vaincre les criminels, protéger les différents peuples du Cratère ! Tous me verraient tel un héros, celui à appeler pour gagner une guerre, celui qu'il ne fallait surtout pas avoir en tant qu'ennemi ! Celui que les peuples acclameront à chacune de ses nouvelles victoires contre l'ennemi !

 **Tous connaîtrons ce nom. Et tous les malfrats trembleront à sa simple mention. Hanz**


	4. Jour 4: Maître du Jeu

**Jour 4: Maître du Jeu**

 **M** aître du jeu des plus posé,

 **A** raignées étant ses plus grandes alliées.

 **H** alo de cruauté qui lui permet de tout contrôler,

 **Y** a pourtant un air tendre bien apprécié.

 **A** rrivant dès la première saison,

 **R** ecréant un univers semblant à un beau conte.

 **S** cénario ingénieux, que les protagonistes ne semblent pas prendre en compte.

 **H** é, mais tout est contre la montre,

 **A** venturiers, vous avez dans vos mains le destin de ce monde !

 **K** ory, Von Krayn, Silverberg et Lennon,

 **E** nsemble vivent des aventures loin d'être monotones.

 **R** ajoutez un Aventurier qui pourrait, si il le voulait, voler l'aumône,

 **I** ncarnant ainsi les préférences d'un homme.

 **M** aîtrise tout ce que ce monde à de plus mystérieux,

 **J** eu qu'il prend très à cœur et au sérieux.

 **F** inissant ainsi mes lignes,

 **A** rrivant à la fin de ce récit,

 **V** oyant dans ma tête Mahyar Shakeri.

 **O** r, sans doute est-il, en ce moment précis,

 **R** êvassant, à son bureau assis,

 **I** maginant de nouvelles aventures à faire vivre.

Je relis de nouveau mon texte, attentive aux fautes et aux oublis. Rien. Avec un peu de recul, je ris un peu. Je me demandais si les gens qui liront ce poème, trouveront l'écriture sensée, compréhensible. A mes yeux, il faisait sens, de là, je n'avais aucun regret à le poster. Je respectais le thème du jour, pourquoi donc me priver ?

* * *

Honnêtement. En écrivant ce poème, j'avais l'impression d'être la lèche-botte absolue. Mais je ne regrette rien, car au moins je l'aurais fait !

Pourquoi pas Fred ? Je préfère Mahyar parce qu'il a cet air calme et posé qui fait comprendre qu'on passera un bon moment, qu'il n'y aura pas de prise de tête. J'adore aussi sa voix. Il a tout d'un excellent narrateur: Voix calme, air posé, charisme incroyable. Attention ! Je ne dis pas que Fred ne l'est pas ! Mais c'est juste une préférence pour notre MJ sadique favori ^^


	5. Jour 5: Succès Critique-Echec Critique

Dans Aventures, les Succès Critiques et les Echecs Critiques sont tous mémorables.  
J'avais du mal à n'en choisir qu'un seul pour les deux catégories, de ce fait, pour trancher, j'ai décidé de les regrouper par personnage.

Il n'y a pas Mani, car je n'ai toujours pas vu la rediffusion du Live où Mahyar l'a joué pour la première fois, et j'attend la fin de la saison 4 pour pouvoir me prononcer sur la question des deux Critiques préférés. En revanche, il y a Viktor. Bien que pendant un court moment puis plus jamais, il a été joué par Fred durant la saison 2. Et il a fait des jets critiques !

Bon, assez de blabla. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Jour 5: Echec critique/Succès critique**

Théo:

 **-Echec critique** (96 – S3)

Le Paladin et le Nain éventrèrent la porte dans un même effort, envoyant une dame qui se trouvait juste derrière, valser contre la table située vers le fond de la pièce, la tuant sur le coup. Contraint de reculer, l'Inquisiteur laissa passer son ami au bras métallique ainsi que l'Archer. Les deux mirent à terre les trois gardes dans la pièce. Frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à porter un coup à quiconque depuis un long moment, Théo de Silverberg décida de s'en prendre au corps inanimé de la femme.  
Il pensait l'étrangler, alors qu'en réalité, il lui faisait un massage cardiaque, en disant, avec une gentillesse inégalable. Sous les regards presque rieurs de ses amis.

«Crève salope ! Mais tu vas crever oui ?!»

Depuis ce jour, Théo de Silverberg compris de tuer des morts ne servait à rien. Mais grâce à cela il avait appris des gestes de premiers secours !

 **-Succès critique** (05 – S3)

Les Aventuriers chutaient du Titan à une vitesse folle, le sol se rapprochant à vue d'oeil. Tous réfléchissaient à un plan afin de ralentir leur chute, pour au moins, éviter de mourir en s'écrasant tel des crêpes. Théo de Silverberg ne réfléchissait pas, il bandait sa volonté et sa psyché au-delà des limites de son esprit. Et cela porta ses fruits.  
Comme si la Lumière Divine elle-même fusionnait avec le Paladin, dans son dos apparurent des ailes d'anges. Sans réfléchir, il vola à toute vitesse d'un vol parfaitement contrôlé vers ses amis, afin de les attraper, et de les sauver d'une mort qui semblait inévitable.

Comme quoi, la foi en le Dieu Euthanasie pouvait donner des ailes.

Grunlek:

 **-Echec critique** (100 – S1)

Grunlek tenait par la ceinture son ami Demi-Diable, situé juste au bord du puits d'énergie. Il en absorbait la quantité de psyché illimité qui s'en dégageait, chose qui lui donnait un certain sentiment de plaisir, presque de folie. Le Nain devait redoubler d'effort pour éviter à son ami, et lui-même, une chute dans ce puits qui les ferrait rejoindre leur ami Archer.  
Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bras mécanique du pugiliste se mit à frémir, son propriétaire se sentait perdre le contrôle de son bras. Il semblait posséder sa propre conscience, prendre vie. Cet état s'étendit à l'esprit de Grunlek, qui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Le bras mécanique lâcha la ceinture du mage, qui tomba dans le puits. Il eût le temps de voir son ami, lequel avait un petit sourire au lèvres. Il eût également le temps de lui dire un mot.

«Judas . . .»

 **-Succès critique** (02 – S1)

Même après avoir vu la main de Shin se faire croquer par la louve, le Nain ne perdit pas espoir de faire d'elle son compagnon d'Aventures.  
Il approcha doucement de l'animal, son bras mécanique tendu vers elle. Il restait calme, prenant un très grand soin à ne pas paraître menaçant. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il ne bougea plus. La louve approcha son museau de sa main, la reniflant. Avant de presser sa tête contre cette dernière, ressentant visiblement une confiance aveugle envers Grunlek.

Il caressa la tête de l'animal, avant de regarder son ami Demi-Elementaire pour lui dire la chose suivante.

«Voilà ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait ! C'est ma meilleure amie maintenant !»

Shin:

 **-Echec critique** (96 – S1)

L'entrée de la Cité des Merveilles se trouvait juste devant les Aventuriers. Mais un nombre important d'araignées, de toutes tailles, les empêchait d'entrer sans attirer l'attention. De plus, elles retenaient une femme dans une prison de toile et de soie. La stratégie du groupe était la suivante: faire une diversion. Shin prit les devants. Il s'empara du premier caillou à ses pieds, avant de le lancer dans une direction au hasard.  
La pierre rebondit sur une araignée, puis une deuxième et enfin une troisième ! Elles se tournèrent vers eux, attirant l'attention du tout les arachnides vers le petit groupe d'Aventuriers. Théo, Grunlek et B.O.B, se tournèrent lentement vers leur compagnon, le dévisageant avec haine.

Pour sa défense, le Demi-Elementaire dit qu'il savait tirer à l'arc, mais qu'il n'avait jamais dit si il maîtrisait, ou non, l'art du lancer de cailloux.

 **-Succès critique** (02 – S2)

La gargouille vit un moyen de sortir, en passant par le vitrail de l'Eglise des Murmures. Avec de l'élan, et un saut, elle pourrait s'échapper de cet endroit. Elle se dirigea avec hâte vers l'autel. Viktor s'y trouvait également, afin d'empêcher la créature d'aller plus loin. Mais seul, il avait peu de chances d'y arriver.  
Shin saisi cette occasion. Il créa une flèche de glace et banda son arc. Il ne bougeait plus, cherchant l'angle de tir parfait. Celui qui pourrait mettre à terre ce qui était une statue, qui se dirigeait vers son issue. Maintenant. Le Demi-Elementaire lâcha la corde de son arc, qui propulsa la flèche droit vers sa cible. Elle transperça de part en part l'omoplate de cette dernière. La créature s'effondra au sol, vaincue.

Avec ce tir parfait, Shin espérait que Viktor allait le pardonner pour lui avoir, accidentellement, décoché une flèche dans l'épaule.

B.O.B:

 **-Echec critique** (99 – S3)

Sur le pont qui les séparait de l'entrée de la ville, les Aventuriers déguisés tentait de passer. En effet, un garde ne semblait guère décider de les laisser continuer plus loin. B.O.B, alors travesti en vieille femme, commençait à se disputer avec l'homme qui les empêchait de passer. Prétextant, avec une voix adéquate à son personnage, diverses raisons pour que le garde laisse passer le groupe. L'insultant de temps à autre. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Grunlek lui faire le signe de la connexion mentale.  
Le Mage tenta de se concentrer, tout en gardant une discussion dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa vraie voix. La connexion mentale ne se produit pas. En revanche, alors qu'il continuait à insulter non chalament le garde, il sentit son corps s'envelopper dans une chaleur anormale, il sentait aussi une odeur de brûlé. Faisant le lien entre les deux, il pensa au pire.

«AAAAHH JE SUIS EN FEUUUU !» Hurla-t-il avec sa voix normale, avant de se jeter dans la rivière.

Morale de l'histoire: Les Demi-Diable et/ou Pyromanciens ne peuvent pas faire deux choses en même temps.

 **-Succès critique** (01 – S2)

Affolé et paniqué, le destrier du Demi-Diable faisait tout pour s'échapper de ce véritable champ de bataille. Comprenant que le Mage sur son dos l'en empêchait, il prévoya de cabrer, dans l'espoir de le faire tomber. Puis de fuir d'ici à toute vitesse.  
Mais le Pyromancien n'étant guère de cet avis, se cramponna comme jamais, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du cheval, qui se calma aussitôt. Il revint fièrement vers le lieu des combats, obéissant aveuglement à son cavalier.

Certains pensent que pour le calmer, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, avait promis au cheval la chose suivante: Si il se calmait et faisait comme le Mage le demandait, le destrier aurait un harem de belles juments à lui tout seul.

Viktor:

 **-Echec critique** (97)

La gargouille, dont les yeux étant emplis de haine, se tenait debout, devant le Magister. Il tenta de convaincre la créature de s'allier avec eux, utilisant comme argument celui de se battre contre ceux qui l'avait pétrifier, et réduit à l'état de statue.  
Mais malgré cette raison, et le fait que sa voix était restée sur un ton des plus calme, la créature ne semblait pas se calmer. Ni même être réceptive à une quelconque tentative de discussion. Sans doute avait-elle très mal compris les paroles de Viktor, au point de les avoir interprété comme une série d'insultes.  
Les yeux de la gargouille brûlèrent d'un sentiment bien plus profond, à l'égard du Magister. Quel sentiment était au-dessus de la haine déjà ? Ah oui ! La Rage.

Mais Viktor, aussi étonnant fut-il, restait debout, ne bougeant pas le moindre muscle, là une personne normale aurait fuit jusqu'au bout du monde. Sans doute pensait-il à ce qu'il allait faire rédiger sur son testament.

(Pas de Succès Critique pour Viktor car il me semble qu'il n'en a pas fait)


	6. Jour 6: Passage préféré

**Jour 6: Passage préféré**

Le Paladin descendit les marches, en boitant. Blessé. Mais son épée était toujours dans sa main, comme s'attendant à ce que ce combat ait une suite. A moins que cela ne soit qu'une habitude acquise au fil de l'Aventure. Sans doute ne parviendra-t-il pas à sortir à temps de la montagne. Ses amis étaient dehors, hors du danger. Tant mieux. Il espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas la mauvaise idée de faire demi-tour pour venir le chercher, car il comptait bien rester ici.

Devant lui, le Chevalier Vlad, raccroché à une seule chaîne. Tout aussi mal en point que lui. Lui non plus, ne sortira pas de la montagne. Les deux condamnés étaient là, face à face. Ils se regardaient sans bouger, comme au courant de leur funeste fin. Ecrasé sous une montagne. Il y a avait plus glorieux comme façon de mourir. Mais c'était sans regrets qu'il acceptait sa mort, la conscience tranquille. En sachant que ses amis étaient sains et saufs, qu'ensemble, ils avaient empêché la disparition de la magie. Pour lui, ces deux choses pardonnaient toutes les morts qu'il avait causé. Que ce soit des personnes en travers de son chemin pour des raisons variées, ou des innocents, comme cette petite fille. Il réfutait sans cesse sa mort, mais c'était pour ne pas avoir a accepter la dure réalité. Il n'avait pas fait son travail de Paladin. Il devait la sauver, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. ''Le destin est une pute . . .'' Pensait-il à chaque fois qu'un plan ne se plan ne se passait pas comme prévu. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le Chevalier Vlad.

«Vous auriez pu être libre de l'emprise des Dieux. Vous avez décidé, de mourir, en tant qu'esclave.»

Il dit ses paroles tout en avançant vers l'Inquisiteur, tandis que les secousses, causées par la montagne qui s'effondrait, se faisaient de plus en plus intense. Malgré que l'occasion soit présente, le Paladin décida de ne pas achever cet hérétique qui se trouvait juste devant lui. La montagne s'en chargerait pour lui. A la place, il prononça d'une voix forte ces paroles, qui restèrent à jamais gravés dans les esprits.

 **Des Ténèbres jaillit la Lumière.**

 **Unis nous ne craignons pas la peur.**

 **Où que vous vous cachiez sur Terre, tremblez !**

 **NOUS SOMMES LES INQUISITEURS !**

Puis la montagne s'effondra. Emportant avec elle un héros, qui, même dans ses derniers instants, marqua les esprits une dernière fois.

 **Il répondait au nom de Théo de Silverberg. Paladin et Inquisiteur de l'Eglise de la Lumière.**

* * *

Ce passage d'une epicness inégalable m'a donné des frissons. En plus de la punchline magistrale qui termina en beauté la saison 1. Et même si Théo n'est pas mon personnage préféré (mais je l'aime quand même !) j'étais triste d'apprendre qu'il était mort.

Enfin . . . Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans la saison 2 grâce au pouvoir au scénario.


	7. Jour 7: Ship

**Jour 7: Ship**

Les Aventuriers, après de longues heures de routes, arrivèrent à un village, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Pas de chance pour eux, ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer quatre chambres. Poussé par l'envie de ne pas paraître comme le boulet de la bande, Mani proposa de laisser à Grunlek, B.O.B et Shin le confort de l'auberge, tandis qu'il chercherait un autre endroit où dormir. Le groupe resta dubitatif pendant un moment, mais à force d'insistance de la part de l'Elfe, ils acceptèrent. Les trois Aventuriers remercièrent leur ami pour son sacrifice, avant de monter chacun dans leur chambre respective.

Le Demi-Diable et le Nain, à peine s'étaient-ils installés dans leur lit, que Morphée vint les chercher, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Shin. Dans sa chambre, il alternait entre faire les cent pas et s'asseoir sur son pieu, tout en regardant de temps en temps à travers la fenêtre. Qu'importe, il devait résister à l'appel du sommeil. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit quelque chose taper contre la vitre.

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
Le Demi-Élémentaire ouvrit la fenêtre, et aida son ami Elfe a entrer dans la chambre. Ce dernier avait escaladé le mur, avec succès, à la grande surprise de Shin. En plus, il semblait n'avoir attiré personne, ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter le sentiment d'étonnement.

-«Depuis quand tu réussis à t'infiltrer comme ça ?» Demanda Shin, à voix basse.

-«J'ai sacrifié ma place à l'auberge pour vous, le Karma n'a fait que me rendre la pareille.» Murmura Mani. «Et puis, ce qui m'attendait m'a motivé pour réussir.»

Le Voleur porta sa main au masque de l'Archer, puis le baissa doucement. Révélant les joues de Shin, qu'il aimait pincer quand l'occasion se présentait, car il savait que juste après, le Demi-Élémentaire prenait une mine boudeuse digne d'un enfant, ce qui était adorable. Mais ce qui l'intéressait en ce moment même, étaient ses fines lèvres, sur lesquelles il déposa un tendre baiser. Désirant plus, Shinddha embrassa Mani, mais prolongea l'instant. Il s'était passé bien un moment durant lequel leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas séparées. Mais elles durent, d'une part pour que les deux amoureux reprennent de l'air, et d'une autre, plus importante, la fatigue de la journée se lisait sur leur visage.

Bien que le lit ait été conçu pour une seule personne, ils trouvèrent un moyen de s'installer tout les deux. Shin se retrouvait ainsi sur Mani. L'Elfe entourait la taille de son amour d'un bras, tandis que de son autre main, il caressait doucement son dos. Le Demi-Élémentaire se laissait bercer par les caresses, et le rythme des battements de cœur de son compagnon. Si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir.  
Mani observait le visage détendu de Shin, envoûté par cette vue des plus attendrissante. Il se souvenait, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait ressenti quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Le temps passait, et ce sentiment était toujours présent à chaque fois que l'élu de son cœur était dans les parages. Il avait même redoublé de force. Il s'inquiétait lorsque son ami était blessé ou en danger. Il sentait en lui de la frustration, de la colère, à chaque fois qu'une femme s'approchait du Demi-Élémentaire pour lui adresser la parole. Inquiétude et Jalousie, deux états d'esprit qui découlaient de ce sentiment nouveau.  
L'Amour.

Et pour son plus grand bonheur, ce sentiment était réciproque.  
Shin s'était tout d'abord, méfié de lui. Mais il apprit à mieux le connaître. Et bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il adorait ce mélange sérieux et rêveur qui composait une partie de la personnalité de Mani. Ensemble, ils aimaient parler de la nature, et s'échanger des conseils sur la faune et la flore. Comme reconnaître une excellente pomme rien qu'à l'apparence, ou encore distinguer une araignée venimeuse d'une qui ne l'est pas. Il était le membre du groupe avec lequel il aimait passer du temps. A force, il finit par s'attacher à lui, au point où il était difficile de considérer cela comme de la simple amitié.  
Conscient de cet amour naissant, il prit son courage à deux mains, et se confessa à l'Elfe. Il fut au bord des larmes lorsqu'il apprit que l'élu de son cœur ressentait exactement la même chose. C'était, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le plus beau jour de sa vie.

De là était née cette relation, encore secrète auprès des autres membres du groupe. Ils ne savaient pas quand il comptait le révéler, mais en tout cas, s'aimer en secret ne les dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ils l'appréciait. Cela ne faisait que rendre leurs moments seul à seul, plus intenses. L'idée de profiter au maximum du calme, et de la seule présence de l'autre.

Comme en ce moment même, où Shin était paisiblement endormi dans les bras de Mani. L'Elfe fit un baiser sur le front du Demi-Élémentaire.

-«Bonne nuit, mon amour.» Murmura-t-il, avant de se laisser guider dans le monde des rêves.


	8. Jour 8: Joueur préféré

**Jour 8: Joueur favori**

Devant mon ordinateur, je réfléchissais, mais je n'aboutissait à aucun indice pour trouver ma conclusion. Demain, le prompt serais celui du Joueur Favori. D'abord, je voulais le faire sur Bob, mais quelque chose, au fond de moi, me disais que ce n'était pas le bon. Mahyar, Fred, Seb ou Krayn. Mais de même, encore cette impression de doute. Il était déjà 3h de l'après-midi, et je n'avais toujours rien écrit. Je devais choisir une seule personne de l'équipe d'Aventures, mais c'était à croire que pour mon cerveau, cette tâche était trop compliquée.  
Je posai ma tête sur mon bureau, quelque peu désespérée. Je fermai les yeux, pensant que cela pourrait m'aider à penser plus clairement.

En les ouvrant, il faisait noir. Pourtant il avait quelques minutes, il était 15h, et ma chambre était illuminée par la lumière naturelle ! En plus, je n'étais plus assise sur ma chaise à mon bureau, j'étais allongée sur le dos ! A coup sûr, je n'étais plus dans ma chambre. Je commençais a avoir peur. Prudemment, je me levai, et avançais à tâtons dans l'obscurité. Puis la lumière vint d'un coup, comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Je plaquai immédiatement mes mains sur mes yeux, aveuglée par le soudain changement de luminosité. Le temps de m'y accommoder, je vis devant moi une table basse avec deux canapés. A en juger par l'absence de bruits, j'étais sûrement la seule personne dans cette pièce.  
Je regardai l'endroit, qui semblait être composé de seulement moi et ce petit ensemble de salon. Puis je vis Mahyar, assis sur l'un des deux sofa, sirotant une tasse de café. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'étais dans un rêve à coup sûr ! J'avançais vers le Maître du Jeu, qui avait enfin noté ma présence. Il posa sa tasse sur la table et se leva.

-«Aaah ! Siria !» Dit-il avec un sourire. «Je suis content de te rencontrer !»

-«Euh . . . De même . . .» Hésitai-je.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me regarda dans les yeux, il semblait analyser mon âme. Il était grand, plus grand que je ne le pensais. En même temps, du haut de mon mètre cinquante-quatre, j'étais bien petite comparé à n'importe qui. Je ne cachais pas que j'avais envie de lui faire un câlin, rien qu'à cette pensée, je rougis de plus belle, ce qui fit sourire l'homme devant moi.

-«Je t'en prie, installe-toi, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.» Dit-il.

-«Les autres ? Tu parles . . . de Bob, Fred, Seb et Krayn ?» Demandai-je.

-«Mais bien sûr.» Répondit-il en souriant. «Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?»

-«J'sais pas . . . Cthulhu, le Père-Noël, Michael Myers, ou encore Jackie et Michel.»

Nous rîmes à cette blague de ma part. Il y eu un bruit de porte, je regardai dans le direction d'où il provenait, et vit les autres membres de l'équipe d'Aventures entrer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder, ayant du mal à réaliser que j'étais en présence de l'équipe d'Aventures au complet ! Bob se précipita vers moi, prit ma main et fit un baiser sur le dos de cette dernière. Je restai coi.

-«Mademoiselle . . .» Dit-il d'une voix suave.

-«Monsieur.» Répondis-je avec un sourire, me prêtant à son jeu.

Nous nous installâmes tous sur les canapés. J'étais assise entre Mahyar et Bob, et j'en étais heureuse. La fangirl en moi était entrain de mourir de bonheur, assise entre deux de ses idoles. De nouvelle boissons s'étaient ajoutées à la table, Bob avait un Coca, Krayn, Seb et Fred avait également un café, tandis que moi, j'avais une infusion Menthe Verveine.  
Je me demandais si ce que je vivais était fait pour m'aider à choisir mon joueur favori. J'espérais que oui, mais surtout qu'à la fin de ceci, j'allais avoir enfin la réponse à ma question.

-«Ça va Siria ? Tu as l'air pensive. » Remarqua Krayn.

-«Euh . . . Oui oui, tout va bien !» Répondis-je.

-«Tu sais, si tu imagines l'un de nous torse nu, muscles saillants et huilés, allongé dans un lit aux draps de soie. Dans une pièce à la lumière tamisée, à l'atmosphère où la tension sexuelle est à son paroxysme. Tu peux le dire, on te comprendras !» Plaisanta Bob.

-«J'en imagines pas qu'un seul, Lennon.» Dis-je, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats.

-«Ooooh la la ~» S'exclama l'homme au t-shirt rouge.

-«Nan j'déconne, j'pense pas à ça.» Répondis-je.

-«C'est bien Siria, garde ton innocence ! Ne pense pas à ce genre de choses !» S'exclama Seb, ce qui me fit rire.

-«Si il y a bien un mot qui ne va pas avec moi c'est bien celui là, ''innocente'' !» Commençai-je. «Quand il y a un sous-entendu au cul, je suis bien la première à le remarquer !»

-«Noooooon c'est pas possible ! Avec ta tronche de petite fille, c'est pas possible !» Dis l'homme au t-shirt bleu.

-«Ah non, elle ressemble pas du tout à une petite fille.» Opposa Fred. «Elle a peut-être la taille, mais elle ressemble pas à une petite fille !»

-«C'est vrai, sinon tu l'aurais déjà tuée à coup de bouclier, comme une certaine autre petite fille !» Dis Bob.

-«Elle n'est pas morte !» Rétorqua l'homme au t-shirt jaune.

Nous continuâmes de discuter, rigoler, et blaguer pendant ce qui me semblait être des heures. Je ne voulais pas partir, j'étais bien plus à l'aise avec eux que dans la vie réelle. Ensemble, ils créaient une atmosphère détendue, où le rire et le sel régnaient. Mahyar, et son sadisme soyeux, Bob et son énergie débordante, Krayn et son calme olympien, Fred et ses insultes mémorables, sans oublier Seb et sa légendaire malchance aux dés. Il était difficile, en parlant d'Aventures, de ne pas les voir ensemble.

Ensemble . . . Et si ma réponse était ça ?  
Si le fait que je n'arrivais pas à choisir mon joueur préféré était en rapport avec le fait que je les voyais comme une équipe soudée, indivisible ? Et que de ce fait, les prendre au cas par cas me semblait bizarre. Ils avaient tous une personnalité différente, et la manière de jouer de chacun n'étais pas la même. Ils avaient tous leurs qualités et leurs défauts, mais quoi qu'il arrive, ils étaient tous très sympathiques. Leurs différences s'assemblaient pour former un seul tout. Et dire lequel était mon préféré me semblait étrange. C'était comme un puzzle. Une fois entièrement assemblé, il était magnifique. Mais si il manquait une pièce, il était incomplet, et paraissait moins joli.  
Pour moi, l'équipe d'Aventures était le puzzle, et les joueurs les pièces. Et selon moi, prendre en préférence un joueur, reviendrait à ne pas mettre la pièce à sa place dans le puzzle.

Je vis toute l''équipe sourire, avant que l'endroit ne soit entièrement plongé dans le noir. La discussion s'était arrêtée nette. Au lieu d'être assise, je me sentais tomber.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, avec cette impression d'être tomber de haut. J'étais de nouveau dans ma chambre. Sortant mon ordinateur de son état de veille, je vis l'heure. 18H34. Et ma page de texte toujours vierge. Je me souvenais encore parfaitement de mon rêve. Mais surtout de la conclusion que j'en avais tiré.

 **Je ne pouvais pas en apprécier qu'un seul, car je les aimais tous.**


	9. Jour 9: Headcanon

Déso pas déso pour le caractère un peu triste de la théorie.

* * *

 **Jour 9: Headcanon**

Le jour des théories ! Et je vais parler d'une que j'ai vaguement exposé dans mon récit sur mon passage préféré. Qui est la suivante:

 **Théo a des regrets concernant la mort de la petite fille.**

C'est bien connu, notre Paladin national, réfute sans cesse la mort de la petite fille. C'est même devenu sa phrase fétiche. Mais, je pense que derrière cette affirmation destinée à ne pas entacher sa carrière d'Inquisiteur, il y quelque chose de plus profond que ça.

Lorsque quelqu'un fait une erreur si grave, qu'il croit que cela n'est qu'un rêve, que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Pour se convaincre, il ne cesse de dire que ça ne s'est pas produit, ou qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre lui et cette erreur, voir même fait tout pour éviter ce sujet. Du déni crée par de la culpabilité.

J'ai l'impression que notre cher Théo, est dans cet état d'esprit. Il ne cesse d'affirmer qu'elle n'est pas morte. Au pire des cas, elle est paralysée à vie, mais vivante ! Il donne également comme argument, que le corps n'a pas été retrouvé, donc, pas de corps pas de mort. Lorsque la conversation sur la petite fille se lance, c'est Théo qui la termine. Et il y met fin au moment où il semble tomber à court d'arguments permettant d'appuyer sa thèse. Nous avons donc deux signes de ce déni: Il dit sans cesse que ça ne s'est pas produit, et évite ce sujet en y mettant fin dès qu'il sent que la discussion va trop loin.

«Mais pourquoi Théo regretterait-il de l'avoir tuée ?» Deux raisons.

La première, cela fait une sorte de tâche sur sa carrière de Paladin. Il est censé protéger les innocents, et il a fait exactement le contraire. Si la mort de cette petite fille avait été un accident, sans doute qu'il n'en aurais pas tenu compte, mais, il avait foncé sur elle avec son bouclier, en connaissance de cause. Il savait qu'elle avait des chances de mourir, mais il a tout de même tenté le coup. Ça passe, ou ça casse. Il avait bien tout casser. Mais heureusement pour lui, à par les Aventuriers personne n'est encore au courant.  
Deuxième raison, cela lui fait un poids sur la conscience. Comme je l'ai écrit plus tôt, il est en déni à cause de sa culpabilité. Je ne sais pas vous, mais pour moi, se sentir coupable est un sentiment assez lourd à porter. La peur d'être découvert à tout moment, des conséquences que cela peut apporter, le fait d'avoir un lourd secret que l'on ne veut pas révéler. Cela peut atteindre un poids, où l'on finit par craquer, car notre mental ne le supporte plus. Sans doute que c'est ce qui arrive à Théo, mais qu'il arrive très bien à cacher ses sentiments et à encaisser la pression.

Mais . . . Si ça se trouve, il réfute la mort de la petite fille, et prétend qu'elle est vivante mais paralysée à vie car . . .

 **Théo est (un peu trop) optimiste.**

Je pense que je vais m'arrêter ici, sinon je vais aller trop loin.  
Alors, regrets ou optimisme trop poussé ? Je vous laisser vous faire votre propre idée sur le sujet !


	10. Jour 10: FIN

Son ouvrage terminé, l'auteure le regarde d'un air satisfait.

Elle avait enfin passé sa peur de montrer aux autres ces créations. Elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, elle préférait rester dans son coin, dans son petit monde à elle. Elle en était heureuse pendant un moment, mais il arriva l'instant où cela commençais à la rendre triste. Elle ne trouvait personne avec qui parler de choses en commun. Littérature, romance guimauve, action et aventure, et par dessus tout, d'écriture.

A une époque, elle avait tenté le dessin, pour s'exprimer, mais elle abandonna. Le dessin était de la patience et de la persévérance, des années d'entrainement. C'était quelque chose qui se travaillait dès l'enfance de préférence. Mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre autant de temps pour avoir des résultats dignes de ses attentes. Elle ne voulait pas. Puis, elle vit l'écriture, dans lequel elle semblait avoir plus de facilité, étant donné que c'était un domaine qu'elle aimait. Les résultats apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que le texte avançait dans sa création. Ils étaient immédiats, pas besoin d'attendre. C'était cela qu'elle adorait dans l'écriture.

Elle avait choisi sa voix artistique, posté ses premiers écrits. Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de continuer. S'exprimer devint sa source de joie. Et rien ni personne, ne pourra changer cela. Que ce soit avec un écran et un clavier, ou un stylo et un cahier, elle continuerait. Jusqu'à ce que l'imagination ne soit plus. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est la fin des 10 Jours d'Aventures.

Je vous remercie tous, d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce recueil jusqu'à la fin, et de l'avoir partagée sur Twitter, rien que cela me fait grand plaisir ! Je vous remercie vous, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tant elles étaient encourageantes, et ont égayer mes journées comme jamais ! Je ne les oublierais jamais !

Mais surtout, merci à l'équipe d'Aventures, pour ces moments de joie, de tristesse, d'epic badassitude, de sel, de drama. Bref, des moments de tout et n'importe quoi !  
Merci Mahyar pour tes scénarios et ton RP de qualité !  
Merci Krayn pour ta bonne humeur et ta chance aux jets !  
Merci Fred pour tes répliques mémorables et ton sel !  
Merci Bob pour ton énergie et ton charisme !  
Merci Seb pour les moments de fou rire que nous procurent tes échecs critiques ainsi que ton talent de destruction de scénario !

Maintenant que j'ai commencer l'Aventure, il est hors de question que je m'arrête ! Même pour tout le fric du monde, je ne m'arrêterais pas ! Si il y a bien une chose qui ne s'achète pas, c'est l'imagination. Elle est à nous, elle nous est propre et on fait ce qu'on veut avec ! Notamment s'exprimer !


End file.
